rigby the killer
by markthenewkira
Summary: A Jeff the killer and regular show crossover. Warning mordecai x rigby pairing (an old story of mine


Mordecai was staring at his terrified friend who was chained by his legs, being lowered into a pit full of boiling bleach by none other than his best friend. Mordecai smiled knowing that this will teach his friend not to cheat a soon as he confesses to his crime then he will simply free him and they will get the hell out of this place.

"Mordecai wait please the bet is not real because I cheated I'm sorry" rigby whimper which was good enough for mordecai.

Mordecai attempted to pull up on the lever only for it to break sending the chains and rigby falling straight into the pit. Mordecai was horrified by the terrible screaming coming from rigby while the others just sat and cheered on his best freinds death. The thought that he just killed his best friend sent his luck back up his throat only to be emptied on the floor before he ran out of this horrid place.

The blonds stared at the bluejay not noticing the small solid white hand pull a solid white racoon from the pit. Rigby looked completely different, his fur was bleached solid white while the darker pars of his fur simply singed to a page of pitch black but the worst was his eyes, the lids were burned off. Rigby grabbed a kitchen knife from a nearby barrel grabbing the nearest blonde jamming the knife into his throat.

The others turned around to around to see what all the ruckus was only to have rigby use the ring to burn out each end every one of their eyes. They all fell to the ground writhing in pain. Rigby laughed maniacally at this but it wasn't enough he wanted to show the whole world his new face and show them how happy he was about it.

Rigby pulled the knife from the giant muscular man's neck licking the crimson liquid.

"Now to have some fun" rigby said waving the knife around playfully

Rigby grabbed the first victim dragging him to a table in the corner of the room

Rigby strapped the still very alive very in pain blonde man throwing him on the table. He lifted the knife above his head slimming it down into the mans stomach. The mans gurgling screams gave rigby an unexplained joy.

He ripped up the man's stomach tearing the flesh, the others shivered in fear knowing they were next. Rigby threw the man off the table the mans organs falling from his body landing all over the floor, rigby turned to the next victim smiling maniacally.

"So who is next" rigby asked chuckling as the blonde cult scooted away from the killer knowing this was their redemption for blonding so many people.

Mordecai woke up from his sobbing nightmares of killing his best friend. A clash of lightning struck from outside, as rain pounded against the window. Mordecai walked downstairs slowly every step creaking under his feet.

Lighting flashed again illuminating the pool of blood leading from the kitchen. Mordecai of course letting his curiosity get the better of him followed the trail of blood into the kitchen to see a horrifying sight. He collapsed to his knees overcome by the sight.

The leader of the blondes was hanging from the ceiling many different fish hooks lodged into his back arms and legs. His entrails while still connected to his body hung in different platters acids the table but that wasn't the worst. The man groaned revealing to mordecai that he was still alive and in excrutiating pain.

Mordecai turned to run only to see a shadow of a very familiar racoon in the door. Lighting flashed again revealing rigby's new face to his best friend.

"H-hey mordecai good to see ya again" rigby spoke in an uneasy tone.

Mordecai not thinking rushed over to rigby pulling him into a hug. Rigby not knowing what to do raised the knife behind his best freinds back planning to plunge it in. Tears filled rigby's eyes his hand shaking in protest before he gave in dropping the knife wrapping his best friend in a hug. Mordecai was so happy his heart was beating rapidly at the touch of his friend.

"Rigby I'm sorry I'm so so sorry please forgive me" mordecai pleaded rubbing pulling from the hug to look into rigby's emerald eyes.

"I-its ok mordecai just please don't leave me again" rigby said cupping mordecai's cheek.

"I Never will" mordecai whispered leaning closer lips just inches apart "I love you too much" mordecai finished connecting their lips.

Rigby unable to control his emotions kissed back wrapping his arms around mordecai's neck. Mordecai was pushed back as rigby climbed ontop of mordecai straddling him with a craving look in his eyes. Rigby noticed the blonde man trying to get free, rigby threw his  
Knife at the man watching it loge in the mans throat before he went back to kissing mordecai. Mordecai gripped rigby's hips, rigby smirked grinding against mordecai's crotch

Rigby moaned pulling away from the kiss for air. He smiled at mordecai licking his lips.

"I love you too mordecai but lets take this upstairs" rigby suggested his cheeks heating up.

"Are you sure about this dude" mordecai asked nervously knowing that this was his first time.

"Mordecai I have wanted you for ten years now, you don't know how much I have wanted this" rigby whispered into mordecai's ear before nibbling on his neck.

Mordecai blushed moaning at rigby's teasing actions. He stood lifting rigby up with him, rigby responded by wrapping his legs around mordecai's waist. Mordecai slowly carried rigby up the stairs sitting rigby on the bed carefully not wanting to hurt his lover.

Rigby chuckled pulling mordecai on top of him wrapping his legs around mordecai's waist. Mordecai blushed at rigby's eagerness but caught on quickly.

Mordecai trailed his tounge down rigby's neck, the feeling sending shivers down the racoon's spine. Rigby slipped his hand down groaping mordecai's now hard erection in his hand. Mordecai moaned bucking his hips into rigby's paw, rigby was enjoying having so much power over the tall bluejay.

Mordecai wanted revenge, he reached under rigby tracing a single finger over rigby's entrance. Rigby shivered at the feeling now full on stroaking the bluejay's hard erection. Mordecai chuckled at rigby reaction before reaching over to the table grabbing a half empty bottle of lube from the drawer pouring a heavy amount of it on his fingers before gently massaging rigby's tight entrance. Rigby grunted leaning into the specail treatment he was receiving from mordecai. Mordecai suddenly slid a single digit in rigby's ass, rigby hid his face in mordecai's chest trying to hide his blush.

He slid the second digit in which was a little uncomfortable to rigby but he knew it was necessary, besides he trusts mordecai not to hurt him in that way. Mordecai watched rigby's facial expressions change from discomfort to desire as he scissored the small racoon's entrance. Rigby didn't take his eyes from mordecai fearing that if he did he will discover this to be no more than a dream.

Mordecai after fully preping his lover, lines his erection up with rigby's tight virgin hole. Rigby nodded at him letting him know he was ready, that was all mordecai needed to hear before sliding inside of rigby inch by inch. Rigby gasped at the burning pain wrapped around a wave of euphoric pleasure.

Mordecai gently began to move trying to help rigby loosen up but resisted his urges to just fuck rigby into the mattress before his love had adjusted. Rigby moaned slightly at the small movement feeling the pain slowly wear off until it was completely gone, leaving only pleasure but rigby wanted more.

"M-mordecai if y-you don't fuck me now i-i swear to God" Rigby said in an impatient tone.

Mordecai chuckled pulling almost all the way out leaving nothing but the tip inside, before thrusting balls deep directly into rigby's prostate. Rigby yelped loudly in pleasure wrapping his legs around mordecai's hips. Mordecai thrusted in and out of rigby's hole drinking in the pleasurable moans of his lover.

The bed rocks with their movements, the windows fogging up from the heat of the normally chilly room. The bed rocked from the rapid thrusts that rigby couldn't get enough of. The feeling of his best friend driving his manhood deep inside him leading him to his climax.

Mordecai couldn't hold it anymore he was on the edge and he knew rigby was too. Mordecai kissed rigby again emptying himself as deep as he possibly could go. Rigby felt the warm stick liquid coat his walls and soon came after Cuming all over his own stomach.

Both boys collapsed on the bed panting heavily. Mordecai snuggled up to the short racoon nodding off to sleep. Rigby smiled about to fall asleep himself until he remembered the dead body downstairs. His eyes shot open and he jumped out of bed thanking whatever God that hasn't abandoned him that mordecai was a heavy sleeper.

He rushed out of the room down to the bloody mess in the kitchen. He grabbed the hacksaw he used to cut off the mans fingers earlier and grabbed an arm.

Rigby cut through the flesh with ease placing each severed limb into a trash bag. He unhooked the hooks from the ceiling and mopped every inch of blood from all surfaces before plopping down in the chair, sighing At his hard work. He was about to go back to the room when he remembered his white fur, he rushed over to the cabinet under the sink grabbing a few bottles of dye muscleman kept for a April fools day prank and read the instructions.

after an hour of dying his fur back to normal and an added hour of using a heavy amount of body wash to help rid him of the wretched dye smell, rigby exhaustedly walked up the stairs and absent mindedly walked over to the comfortable bed and laid down in the bed allowing mordecai to wrapps his arms around the tired racoon. Rigby smiled weakly closing his eyes hoping to get some rest before being woken in the morning. He drifted off soon after smile still present on his face.

Mordecai woke up from a very strange dream, his dreamed involved rigby going crazy and trying to kill him but in the end the both just ended up exploring eachothers bodies. It felt so real and a part of him wished his dream was real just do he could truly tell rigby how he felt for him. He was about to roll off the bed when he heard light snoring, he looked down to see a very much alive racoon snuggled into hid chest.

"M-mordecai I...love...you" rigby mumbled in his sleep pulling himself closer to mordecai's chest.

Mordecai blushed at the adorable racoon wrapped around him. He then noticed the wet spots staining the covers surrounding them. Mordecai questioned how much of his dream was real.

He noticed rigby begin to stir awake, those cute emerald eyes looking up at the already awake mordecai. Mordecai chuckled at rigby's shocked face, he kissed rigby's nose playfully. The blush that tinted rigby's features was priceless to mordecai.

"Stop talking" rigby mumbled trying to cover his blush with his tail.

Mordecai chuckled huskily pulling rigby's tail away and pinning him to the bed. Rigby stared up into those crystal blue eyes, mordecai's breath hitting against his lips turning him on once again. Mordecai kissed rigby quickly before pulling away much to rigby's dismay.

"You better give me more that that mordecai" rigby pouted his bottom lip sticking out.

"Ok cutiepie" mordecai chuckled moving closer.

"Oh God why mordecai" rigby groaned at the cheesy pet name.

"Because I love you" mordecai giggled tracing rigby's chest.

"Good enough for me now get over here stud" rigby joked wrapping his arms around mordecai's neck pulling him into another kiss.

That was the night that everything changed. Mordecai and rigby went on as a couple but the gruesome murders were never brought up again, nor were the body's ever found.


End file.
